


【夏雨何】艳鬼

by Romantic_Limit



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Limit/pseuds/Romantic_Limit
Summary: 在遇见何昶希之前，我从来不知道原来我也可以这么完整这么彻底地去喜欢一个人，将所有全盛的爱都活过。何昶希什么都是很好的。他慵懒倚靠在我身上的时候，狡黠笑起来的时候，用一双灼灼桃花眼深情望向我的时候，我都这么想着。他像是脚步轻俏的一只猫，像是在光怪陆离里潜游的一尾鱼，像是遥远而惑人并且渐渐沉寂下去的高潮，像是一切盛大的死亡。他是一切，但一切却又不是他。





	【夏雨何】艳鬼

艳鬼

十．  
在遇见何昶希之前，我从来不知道原来我也可以这么完整这么彻底地去喜欢一个人，将所有全盛的爱都活过。  
何昶希什么都是很好的。  
他慵懒倚靠在我身上的时候，狡黠笑起来的时候，用一双灼灼桃花眼深情望向我的时候，我都这么想着。  
他像是脚步轻俏的一只猫，像是在光怪陆离里潜游的一尾鱼，像是遥远而惑人并且渐渐沉寂下去的高潮，像是一切盛大的死亡。他是一切，但一切却又不是他。

我拿出手机定了个十分钟的倒计时，然后将它卡进沙发垫子的空隙里。那里一贯是何昶希塞电视遥控板的地方，不过他是无意的，每次找不见了还要高声嚷嚷着呼喊我，等我轻车熟路从空隙里掏出无辜的遥控板又笑得露出尖尖的牙齿，鼓起掌说你好厉害呀瀚宇。  
若是他现在在的话，指不定还要偏着头思索我为什么把手机塞那里，片刻后恍然大悟般笑起来，一声哦尾音拖得老长：我知道了，我知道！你先把空隙占了，等下希希就不会找不到遥控器了。  
……他一向是这么傻乎乎的。  
但被我嘲笑得狠了又会伸出小猫般软软的肉垫拍我，指尖在我皮肤上抓挠出几道白痕。

何昶希向来不饶人，不管是动嘴还是动手，非要耀武扬威占个上风不可，然后逼迫得我将他横腰抱起扔在床上或者沙发上，欺身上去恶狠狠地说：“你怎么……这么烦人呢。”  
他太瘦了。  
被我掐住一截腰、膝盖抵开双腿固定住的时候整个人软得不像话，像潭缓缓流动的春水，和我腹肌抵着腹肌、肩膀抵着肩膀的时候又有些硌人。但我往往来不及更多地感受他瘦削的骨，他总爱在这时候换着法子撩拨我，黏黏糊糊地喊我全名时尾音上扬起，满天星辰倾泻进他的眼中，笑起来时眼尾一颗泛红的痣简直杀人不见血。  
然后他凑上来吻我，或者我俯下身用虎牙惩罚性地咬他下唇。

每一场猝不及防其实都是蓄谋已久。  
方寸空间里全部的热量一并向我涌来，在我与何昶希紧贴的肌肤上流转过千里万里，逼仄，窒息，后果是片刻的眼神失焦，只能循本能行事。但何昶希仍然维持着较常人而言偏低的体温，我用舌尖研磨过他口腔每一寸时都感觉，他仿佛舌根底下压了块冰，每一次的轻柔吐气卷起的冷风，都能使我由内而外狠狠打个颤。  
他的眼神却很炽热，眼波流转勾人不已，像炽烈的火在其中摇晃着。  
何昶希的柔韧性很好，我握住他纤细的脚踝将人对折起来，他也只是嗔怪一般哼出一个软软的鼻音，用另一条腿的腿根内侧皮肤蹭着我手臂上的文身，还要用蜷起来的足尖在我脊背上挠几下。  
我甚至分不清他是想让我放轻些动作，抑或只是变相的催促。  
但我懒得猜他的意思，手臂用力捞起他凹陷下一截的腰肢，更近更紧地与他贴在一处。我并不是太有耐心的人，更何况他身下的甬道算是他为数不多温热的地方，便更加地蛊惑着我，使我每次扩张时都只能尽量盯着他面颊上北斗七星状的几颗痣瞧，偶尔探出舌尖凑过去视若珍宝地舔舐，但下场无一例外是被他笑着用手掌推着我的头推远。  
我对他身上散落在各个地方的痣，迷恋得几乎成了某种难以言说的性癖。

“你怎么这么喜欢舔我。”何昶希喉结滚动溢出一声轻笑，扬起眉问我：“你是小狗啊？”  
“我是不是你不知道吗。”我说。

他实在是太可恶了，只有更加猛烈的吻可以封谏住他烦人的唇。  
他冰凉的手探到我脖颈后头，指尖沿着骨节一截一截地按压下去，像是一只步伐优雅的猫，却留下星星点点的灼热的难耐。被他抚摸过的皮肤下的血管里奔涌的或许是岩浆，拍打在岩石上一波一波的涨着，淹没着我的理智，很多无法显露在光天化日之下的恶劣的心思便在这种情形下被唤醒。  
我反手探至身后，摸索着捉住他不安分的指尖禁锢在身侧。  
我大概能察觉到一种迫切又无法纾解的痒正在逐渐裹挟住他，何昶希难耐地扭动起腰肢，红着眼尾泫然欲泣一般，讨好似的声声唤我，语调婉转百转千回。  
而我恶劣因子作祟，附在他耳边轻声说：“求我，何昶希。”  
他总要忿忿地瞪我一眼，心里指不定将我骂了上百句，但不过半晌总要败下阵来，带着哭腔求饶。  
何昶希曾抱怨说我喉间溢出的低沉喘息听上去总有几分冷漠，加上猛烈的冲刺架势，仿佛恨不得将他钉死在床上。冷漠是假，但后者却不无真实可能。  
我实在是爱惨了他意乱神迷的模样，像是一只伶仃的舟子正被浪潮高高抛起，岌岌可危又命悬一线，而我是唯一的救赎，他只能用手臂紧紧攀住我，指甲在我背上划出几道白痕作刻，紧闭的眼睫上轻颤的也不知是汗水抑或泪水。  
而我所有色情的下流的恶劣的荤话，都是在这种情形下无师自通的。  
“等……等一下。”他无意识地求饶着，嘴里任我哄着说出任何话，手却还要抵在我身前命令我慢些。  
我配合地顿住，何昶希终于得了余裕，睁开眼嗔怒地瞪着我，故作凶狠但其实毫无威胁地凶我：“你慢一点！”  
但下一秒我便猝不及防地更深更重地抵进去，碾过敏感点时他被一瞬间猛烈的快感刺激得脖颈高高扬起，身子在我臂弯里一颤，这便落下颗泪来。  
然后是舟子彻底的分崩离析，攀至顶峰的快感，视线长久的虚焦，与长长的喟叹。

我一只手里捏着他送我的锁状项链，另一只手的手指随意地搭在眼睛上，斑驳的黑暗便陷落了我。  
一些我以为我不甚在意的、关于何昶希的细节，这时候便在漫无一物的空虚里逐一浮现上来。电视柜旁的发财树。厨房里种的两粒豌豆。衣柜里他妥善叠好的花短裤与荧光黄袜子。  
而最顶部最深刻的是场景永远是我完完全全拥有何昶希的模样。脊骨塌陷了谁，温热逼迫了谁，喟叹又将谁陷落。  
为什么呢。  
大概是我真的很怕失去他吧，只能一遍一遍地复习告诉自己，我曾拥有过一只猫。  
一只偶尔可恶、永远可爱，却趁我不备偷偷溜走不知所踪的小猫。

九．  
项链是何昶希送我的，除了他本身的爱以外，最最珍贵的东西了。

那日晚上他忽然指使我将客厅里所有东西都挪开腾出一片空间，然后不由分说地将我按在琴凳上，非说这是整个家里视野最好的vip位置，要为我跳一支舞。但其实我觉得他就是想骗我伴奏。  
他身上穿的是一件白日里逛街买的衬衣，胸前两根飘带随性垂下，袖口的白色羽毛是他自已一枚一枚缝制上去的，很惑人的小巧思，掠过我脸庞时会卷起一阵心猿意马的风。  
我根本无心为他弹奏任何一支曲子。  
若是我以前的钢琴老师在场定要指责我的演奏毫无灵魂，因为我实在是难以从何昶希身上折出一星半点的心力分给这架钢琴，手指也不过是依靠着练琴多年的肌肉记忆自主地跃动着。  
何昶希真的很懂如何完完全全攫取一个人的心，首先从攫取他所有的目光落点开始。  
他只需要轻轻巧巧对我展开一个笑，我都能补全之后我如何在他身上演奏完我未完乐曲的剧情，赤裸的、塌陷下去的脊骨便是我最契合的乐器。  
他旋转的时候，扭动腰肢的时候，都太轻盈，太柔软，像一只仅为死亡而停留的蝶，栩栩然地，能将人所有深埋心底的见不得光的思想一并勾带出来。抬起手臂的时候衬衣下摆会露出一小截精瘦的腰腹，一闪而过白皙的晃眼。  
而他停息下来，身体震颤的频率和幅度缓缓下降，则是一个惊心动魄的白昼在他身上缓缓终结。  
于是，清冷的月光开始从窗子里一晃一晃地荡进来，变成剔透的琥珀，彻底封存上这只在我心上振翼的蝴蝶。

我艰难捱到一曲终了。  
期间无数次遏制住了我想要起身将他拦腰抱起的冲动。  
乐声停止，何昶希所有的慑人的锋芒在一瞬间收拢起来，垂下的袖口露出圆整的几枚指甲，飘带也乖乖巧巧垂在身前。他望向我，抿着唇笑起来时竟还带上了几分求表扬的雀跃。  
然后在我身前站定，眸子眯起，开始无意识的撒娇：“希希准备了很久呢。”  
“我还以为你是一时兴起。”我起身在他唇上轻啄了一下。  
“才不是！”他咬了下唇，“是有很重要的东西想送给你。”  
然后他双手摸索着解开自己的项链，是一枚小锁，似乎封存了什么东西，叩击不同位置时发出不同的回响。  
“它陪着我很久很久了，一直形影不离哦。”  
他将小锁挂在我脖子上，双臂绕到脖颈后为我扣上暗扣，然后一脸认真地说：“现在我把这个锁送给你啦，你一定要妥善保管，好好收藏。”  
顿了下，舔舔嘴唇又补充道：无论如何你都不可以摘下来！洗澡也不可以，睡觉也不可以。  
我很少见到他这般认真的模样，不由得升起一个很恶劣的念头，凑到他耳廓边低声问他，那睡你的时候呢？  
“睡，睡……嗯……”何昶希的脸腾的漫上潮红，视线仿佛无地安放一般四处乱飘，望天望地望沙发，就是不敢望着我。  
他支支吾吾磕磕绊绊了好半晌，最后只憋出来一句细若蚊蚋的，“也不可以。”  
“什么？”我装作没听见的样子，上前一步逼问他：“可不可以啊何昶希？”  
但我是真的不懂见好就收，每次逗他都会越了界被他察觉，何昶希倏地抬起晶亮眸子来，恶狠狠地说：你又在逗我！我要打人了啊，你完蛋了夏瀚宇！  
然后扑上来对着我就是叮哐一顿揍。  
我笑着向他讨饶，嘴上不是太走心地道着歉说我错了，手上却一个用力圈住他的腰将人禁锢在我臂弯里，接着说：“不如现在试试。”  
他和我接吻时像一块漂泊的浮木，在无边的浪潮里浮浮沉沉着，脖颈扬起一个很脆弱的弧度，细密的眼睫刷下阴影。他下意识地寻找着支撑点，手掌重重压在琴键上发出一串混乱而无意味的音符。

但很可惜的是，那个时候我还不知道这个项链的具体含义。我只将它作为一件陪伴他度过很多年的物件，以为自己妥善保管起来的只是他生命中，我不曾参与的过往许多年。  
我自然也不知道那时候我轻巧接过的，是怎样的沉重。

八．  
我不知道现在应该干些什么又可以干些什么，只是躺倒在沙发上捏着他给我的小锁，小腿垂在地上打着无意义的拍子，徒劳地怀念着曾被我拥有过的何昶希。  
陈宥维就是这时候过来敲我的门，细瘦的指节在木门上笃笃叩击着，我打开门，望见他倒是一脸关切，又同我重复一遍：你要是后悔的话，记得喝红色那管药剂。  
我从开门起便是沉默地撕着嘴皮单方面听他讲，因为我大概能猜到他想劝解我什么。最后冲着他的好意短促地笑了一下：我已经扔了。  
陈宥维一瞬有些怔然。  
也是应该的，他大概也没料到我会做的这么绝，片刻后欲言又止：但是……即使你……  
“但我不管。”  
我出言打断了他，其实他这时候再有什么未尽之言也和我关系不大了。  
“——反正我会找到他的。”  
我说。  
我摁亮手机屏幕给他看倒计时，还有八分钟。逐客意味不言而喻。  
他反应过来，上前给了我一个若有似无的安抚性的拥抱，最后说：“那，祝你好运。”  
我说了声谢谢，又关上了门。  
这个家里终于再次只有我和何昶希余留的气息了。

一场荒诞的悲喜剧。  
陈宥维是唯一清醒的旁观者。

第一次见面是在我家附近的书店里。  
何昶希不知怎么忽然迷恋上了一个新锐作家，自己却又不愿出门，让我去给他买这位作家的新书。  
我其实也懒得出门，但迫于他的武力威胁，也只能应下这份差事。  
起初我只看见细长的手指在书脊上逐一划过，最后落在我想要抽出的那本书上，然后顺着熨得平整的白色衬衣袖子望过去，陈宥维正十分谦和地笑着，所有形容温柔的词汇都可以一股脑往此刻的他身上套过去。半点看不出手指摁住我的书时的用力。  
我不知道他想干什么，下意识皱起了眉与他对视，但他好像也没有解释为什么阻止我抽出这本书的想法。  
我一贯知道自己的一双三白眼瞳孔上吊起时容易显得很凶恶，会说我笑起来时很可爱的也只有一个何昶希而已。陈宥维却不怎么怕，对视好半晌面上谦和的笑也没有半点变化。  
最后还是我先开了口：你想要这本书？  
他摇了摇头，答非所问：我叫陈宥维，是一名非职业道士。  
……莫名其妙。  
我决心不与神经或许有些错乱的人过多纠缠，果断地放弃那本书转身就走。陈宥维这时候却不依不饶起来，长腿一迈拦到我面前，在我手中硬塞了一张名片：如果你觉得最近身边发生了什么不寻常的事情，可以来找我。  
我低头看了眼名片，黑底白字的极简主义，只写了陈宥维三个大字与他的联系方式。  
但或许是因为他身上令人如沐春风的气质作祟，我并没有扔掉那张名片，而是随意塞进了包里不知哪个角落。

第二天他出现在我家对门，我趿拉着拖鞋出门扔垃圾时正巧碰见他指挥着一些人将大包小包的行李往里搬，穿着白T与一条肥佬长裤，高挺的鼻梁上却还架了副金丝边眼镜，本来应该显得有些不伦不类的装束在他身上却奇迹般统一起来。  
我倚着楼道的墙，上撩起眼皮与他对视。  
而陈宥维笑得一如昨日般谦和，冲我伸出一只手：“重新介绍一下，我叫陈宥维，你的新邻居。”  
我握住他的手随意晃了晃，余光里望见何昶希从门框边沿探出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋，然后拖长了声音喊我瀚宇，问我怎么一直开着门还不回去。  
我漫不经心哦了一声，望着他又忘了穿拖鞋赤裸的足陷入沉思，而陈宥维却在这时候松开我的手，目光折向何昶希的方向，声线清朗地继续说道：“……主业写些书，副业是名不太专业的道士。”  
何昶希本想撒娇让我在楼下全时带些小零食回去的话音在此戛然而止。  
难以言说的沉默就这么将我们一并陷落。

我后来回想起当时在楼道那方寸空间里流转的，不太寻常的氛围，总要暗骂自己实在是太过迟钝了些。那时我只以为是何昶希被新邻居的莫名其妙给震撼到了。  
但那或许是他与陈宥维，无声并且无可退让的交锋。

七．  
我忽然想起在楼下花坛捡到何昶希时的模样。

其实彼时他已经连续好几天出现在我家楼下花坛边上，在秋夜的风里抱膝蜷缩着，将脸埋在臂弯里，在每晚我骑摩托回来时都仰起一双桃花眼小心翼翼地打量我。他的眼睛实在太亮了，在视野中捕捉到我的身影时仿佛能炸开千束万束道光，然后又在一瞬间柔软下去，熨熨帖帖地落到我身上。  
他的存在感实在难以忽视。  
某一日我从摩托上翻身下来，摘下头盔向他的方向走了两步，他于是像是很惊喜般起身迎上来，还没等我说些什么便软软地开口：你冷吗？  
在夜风里一个人飙车确实挺冷的，但我不明白他究竟想做些什么，便只是不置可否地嗯了一声。  
然后我才知道，比他的那双眼睛更明亮的是他的笑，他对我笑着说：“那我可以抱抱你吗？我很温暖的。”  
有那么一瞬间，我感到有些失神。然后在恍然若惊间察觉到自己一股微寒的气息给拥住了。  
小嗲东西。  
我在心里轻声骂了一句。他拥抱住一个人的时候原来这么黏糊，迫切又霸道地整个人缠上来，面上却还要带着乖巧的笑迷惑人心。  
但其实他身上比我还更冷一些，凑近过来时有一股如风似雾般的凉意。手指更凉，抱我的时候握住我一截脉搏，然后轻轻晃悠几下，便很顺理成章地从我手中接过头盔抱住，跟在我身后上了楼。  
心有灵犀一般，我们同时略过了问询他要不要跟我回家的步骤，虽然这时候我对他也并没什么多余的想法。  
我们只是像夜空里纷纷扬扬飘落下来的雪子里最平凡无奇的两个，一朝因缘际会的相遇，然后决定在一起取暖。  
我只是觉得自己会捡一个陌生人回家这件事情很神奇，并且报酬仅是一个拥抱。

他握着我的手腕跟在我后面亦步亦趋，在楼道里东张西望，对什么都葆有好奇心，眼睫扑闪扑闪的像轻颤的蝶翼。他好像有很多想问的话，但却只是抿紧唇一言不发。  
在进门之前他又踟蹰起来，扒着门框不肯迈脚，犹犹豫豫地开口：我真的可以进吗？  
我冲他挑了下眉，似笑非笑：你是怕我做些什么？现在才想起来问，晚了吧。  
他怔愣一下，然后缓缓扬起一个好张扬的笑，说：怎么可能。  
末了咬了下下唇，又慎重其事地补充一句：我叫何昶希。  
嗯。我点点头，将钥匙抛到鞋柜上，弯腰拿出备用拖鞋递给何昶希时说：夏瀚宇。

后来我才渐渐察觉到，他那时候的瑟缩与小心翼翼，大半都是装的，只有小部分是初来乍到的生疏。  
他本质骄矜得很，又霸道又任性，平时的爱好是欺负我，和冲我撒娇，以达成欺负我的目的。在家中养一个何昶希真的与养一只猫相差无几，他会日常巡逻自己的领地按下一个个小爪印，然后望着自己的杰作满意又促狭地发笑。  
何昶希在家中时总不爱穿拖鞋，喜欢赤裸着一双白皙的足四处走，被我骂了好几次还是不长记性。偶尔踩到未干的水渍，便嬉笑着凑过来在我裤腿上蹭干。真的很烦，每次我都恨不得在他头上敲几个暴栗，但手指在空中悬空半晌便也犹疑半晌，最终落下的力度也不过是让他冲我吐吐舌尖然后转身飞快跑走的程度。  
他有次还骗我说自己是俄罗斯人，所以长相才是这么有进攻性的美。他望向我的目光满是诚恳，我十分配合地点点头，“嗯，知道了，我长得也挺甜的。”  
“希希没有骗你呀，而且我也真的觉得你笑起来很可爱！”  
他有些急切地朝我的方向挪了几步，仿佛可以用距离的缩短弥补什么，但在之后的对视里率先败下阵来的也是他，绷不住真诚的面皮笑得整个人软倒在我怀中，笑得像是一枝春日里沉甸甸的花枝，戳一下就要扑簌簌落下好多细小的粉色花瓣来。

多好呀，多么鲜活的一个何昶希。  
怎么会只是我的一场大梦呢。

怎么会……是一只空虚游荡的鬼呢。

六．  
我从来不否认自己是泛泛的普罗大众中一员，而且是格外胆小且怂的那一分支。我给别人讲鬼故事都能把自己吓傻。  
但很奇怪的是，意识到并接受何昶希或许是只鬼这个事实，对我而言却很容易。

陈宥维除开偶尔的神神叨叨以外，实在是一位很好的老师，能教会我很多，所以我闲时经常往对门跑。  
有次我去找他时他正在看书，封面上硕大几个字：八万四千问。  
那天去书店给何昶希带书时瞥见过一眼。我有些发笑地望着他：“你不是个道士吗，怎么还看佛学的书？”  
“触类旁通，曲线救国。”陈宥维一脸正色，然后见我真的有些信了，绷不住笑地解释道：“随便看看而已。都说了我只是名非职业道士了。”  
非职业道士。  
我有时候真的挺烦陈宥维的。他每次都是用这一个说辞把我堵得哑口无言。

也是托了陈宥维的福，自从他搬到我家对门并且时时以一名非常规非职业道士的身份隐晦提醒我，这个世界上真的存在一些玄之又玄的东西，我也开始对一些过往不太在意的事情留心起来。  
我私下翻了很多灵异类的书籍，一一对照，无一落空。  
比如何昶希永远偏冷的体温，怎么捂都捂不热的冰凉的手脚。  
比如何昶希惧怕正午的日光，更愿意午夜时分安逸地躺在月光下。  
比如一靠近何昶希就会异常焦躁、连带着都不肯给我抱的妹陀和头宝，最后出于无奈甚至只能将他们拜托给陈宥维照顾。  
再比如……何昶希显而易见的日益衰弱，到了近日更是一天里有大部分时间都陷在沉沉的困恹中。

可能是因为我是一个很简单而固执的人吧。我喜欢街角水果店的西瓜，楼下小饭馆阿姨做的蛋炒饭，一吃便是一成不变的好多年，就连陈宥维都打趣我说，十次里有八次在楼下遇见我，我都是一手捧着盒蛋炒饭，另一手拎着一兜西瓜，甚至脚上趿拉的拖鞋也万年不变。  
我撇撇嘴，回敬他说你的肥佬长裤也挺眼熟。  
我对自己习惯了的事情没那么容易改变。  
在我意识到何昶希或许是只鬼之前，我已经先一步认识了何昶希。  
因此他到底是不是鬼、又是一只会害人的恶鬼抑或是一只慑人魂魄的艳鬼，这个事情也没对我的生活带来什么变化。  
日子还是水一样的过，最大的遗憾或许是不能和他一起出去吃烤肉了，但在家里拿开水壶给他泡一碗泡面，看着热气纱幔被他鼓着腮帮子像拂开一片云那般轻轻柔柔地吹散，也足够满足了。

哦不对，唯一的烦恼或许是，我开始学着揣测旁人的心思。特指陈宥维。  
他毕竟是名道士，即便不太专业。  
那个时候我还不是很清楚，陈宥维对于这个事情所知有几分，又是持的怎样一种态度，于是只能旁敲侧击地套他话，苦思冥想半晌还是以“我有一个朋友”开头，以“如果遇见…….一些奇怪的事情，该怎么办？”结束。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
但陈宥维笑了一下，还是好脾气地配合着同我演戏：“那我给你朋友有三条建议。  
“遇鬼法则第一条：不要询问鬼的名字。因为这代表你将和他染上因果。遇鬼法则第二条：不要邀请鬼进家门。”  
说到这他顿了一下，望向我：“你应该有听说过吧，关于门神。其实门神是真实存在的，他可以阻止外面的游魂野鬼进入家里，但仅限于进门时那一瞬间。如果你邀请一只鬼进门，这代表你已经默许了鬼借由你家主气息形成印记，并以此欺瞒住门神，这种情况下门神自然无法对鬼出手，如果那只鬼想要在家中害你，门神也无法保护你。”  
我垂下眼，沉默地撕着嘴皮听他讲，间或点点头或者嗯一声。  
最后陈宥维话锋一转，似笑非笑：“不过……我想你朋友应该用不到我以上建议了。”  
他说这话时，眼眸中的锋芒一瞬即逝，让我疑心是否只是我的错觉。  
但我的确有了想要落荒而逃的冲动。  
陈宥维什么都知道，只是什么都不说。  
我起身磕磕绊绊地与他告别，随便寻来的蹩脚借口，只说是忽然想起有东西忘了买。  
感谢陈宥维待人一贯的礼仪，体面人总会下意识地也维护旁人的体面。他并没有拆穿我，只是在冲我挥手告别时笑着同我讲，如果愿意听法则第三条，随时可以来找他。

五．  
自从那次意识到我所有费尽心思的迂回在陈宥维面前都不过是可笑的小把戏之后，我很长一段时间里下意识避着他走。  
但很多事情不是我单方面回避便可以当做不存在的。  
已经入春了。浩荡的春风生发了一树又一树的花，又扑簌簌地吹落花瓣，打着卷儿吹进清泠泠的水里。只有何昶希一日一日地衰败下去。  
原来鬼也会有无可奈何、难以为继的时候吗？  
早先我一个人度过的二十年里，我都自认并不是一个很有耐心的人。却原来我所有的耐心所有的情感都要在这一年等着，等着一个何昶希，然后陪同他一道缓缓衰败。

能给我相关帮助的，依然只有陈宥维。  
我索性恢复了以往直接的作风，在他家书房找到他以后一股脑将何昶希最近的症状一说，不遮不掩，等待陈宥维的结论。  
陈宥维彼时正握着支毛笔在一面空白扇子上题字，悬腕的手很稳，吃饱了的墨垂在半空欲滴未滴，拧着眉也不知道是在思索该题什么字，或者是在思索关于何昶希的事情。  
落笔时倒是显得大气磅礴，只是我从侧面的认字能力向来很差，一时也看不出他想写些什么。  
最后他题完字，轻飘飘地落下一声叹息，结论却很掷地有声：他很虚弱了，可能快消散了。  
……嗯。  
我应了一声作答，绕过去走到他身后看时，才发觉他写的字是，艳鬼。  
陈宥维没解释为什么写这个，只是举起来自顾自欣赏了一番其实我看来还挺丑的大字，轻轻呼了一口气吹干墨迹，然后将他的墨宝放到一旁，为我拉开一把藤椅示意我坐下，又走到书架前抽出一套似玉非玉的棋。  
陈宥维邀请我陪他下棋，但我不会，拒绝了。  
我的目光追逐着陈宥维的身影在书房里走过一轮，见他迟迟没有主动叙说的想法，在沉默中犹豫多时，还是决定自己开口问。  
“他为什么会……？”  
“人活着需要进食，需要摄入能量；何昶希他一只鬼想要躲避生死的法则，在这人间继续游荡，自然也需要‘进食’。日月精华，生人阳气——”  
陈宥维忽然话音一顿，慢条斯理地将棋盘和棋盒一一摆开，直到我按捺不住催促他快讲才继续说。  
“——自然是不行的。他道行都不知有几百年，这些能量于他而言不过相当于一些零嘴罢了。能纾解他的虚弱感的只有生人的性命，一颗鲜活跳动的心。他不害人命不吃人心，自然是会越来越虚弱的。所以说鬼为什么都得染上人命呢。”  
我感到十分沉重，陈宥维却一改以往的温和体贴，极具逼迫性地将话锋一转：“先前你邀请何昶希进家门时，是你用自己的气息为他打上了一个欺瞒门神的印记。但他现在若是想要离开，除非杀了你取而代之成为家主，便只有依靠自己的力量突破门神的阻碍。”  
“.…..他应该已经好久都没出门过了吧。他日渐衰弱的力量已经不足以支撑他离开了。”

何昶希与我同住，从来都不是恶鬼谋命徐缓图之。  
是作茧自缚。

在最初遇见他时，他还可以和我一同我外出逛街逛菜市场，买了好多稀奇古怪的小玩意儿屯在家里。等我遇见陈宥维时，他大概只能靠近那扇门，却不得而出了。到了如今，何昶希基本只呆在卧室里昏沉沉地睡着，偶尔晃到客厅来寻我，像是皮肤饥渴症一般黏呼在我身上摸摸蹭蹭，或者讨一个吻。

我有点想问问陈宥维当初接近我到底是为了什么，但想了想还是没问出口。他实在是太聪明了，眼珠子转一轮就能编排出千百个敷衍塞责我的理由来，或只是需要他最惯用的那一个：我又不是职业道士啦。  
我更关心的是，他现在想做什么。  
我换了个姿势窝在藤椅里，沉默地撕着嘴皮看他与自己对弈，等到一局将要终了时才说，“所以你究竟打算干什么？”  
或许是太久没出声的缘故，我的声音此刻听起来格外喑哑淡漠。  
“我？”陈宥维两指夹住一枚黑子敲在棋盘上，很清脆的一声响，然后撩起眼皮斜睨我一眼，又很快折回棋盘上：“我什么都不打算干。”  
“那你…….？”我不解地皱着眉。  
陈宥维起身走到对面落座，思考半晌落下最后一枚白子，至此黑子已全面溃败再无抵抗之力。  
我听见他永远温润的嗓音缓缓说道：“你这次来找我，是因为感觉自己深陷泥沼，左右为难？  
“如果你不愿意被拯救，那我自然什么都不用做。而如果你愿意被什么人拯救，那个人也只能是你自己，脱离泥沼的办法他早已交给你了不是吗？你完全可以自救，我也什么都不用做。”  
我觉得自己不是很明白他的意思，只能艰涩开口：“什么……办法？”  
“你身上应该有什么他交付给你的，言明很重要的东西吧？”  
他笑起来，起身将黑白棋子逐一收进棋盒里时，弯弯的眼眸就在我眼前一晃一晃的，将我漫天纷乱的思绪一下晃回许久前那个书店的下午，一个自称是非职业道士的男人往我手中塞了一张名片。  
陈宥维接着说，不同于谦和满分的笑意，话音却点到即止：那个时候我拦下你，便是因为你身上有些不同寻常的气息。

……是那把锁。

我现在再回想起当时何昶希的郑重其事，只觉原来一切都有迹可循，只是我太过迟钝，对他的心思不够在意罢了。  
那便是他作茧自缚的开端。  
也是从那之后，我再没见他出过我们的家门。

最后我离开陈宥维的家时，陈宥维似笑非笑地给了我最后一条衷告：“遇鬼法则第三条：不要询问鬼的死因。”

四．  
我想，也是时候给何昶希一个解脱了。

晚上的时候瓢泼下了场雨，整个城市都被笼在白茫茫一片的雾气中，推窗远望可见不过几米，甚至看不见群山的隐约轮廓。这让身处卧室的我有种仿佛身处孤岛的奇异的安稳感。  
整个世界逼仄成小小一个孤岛。  
一个只有我和何昶希的孤岛。

我给你唱首歌吧，何昶希。我说。

何昶希方才和我一道在窗前看雾气迷蒙时又没记得穿拖鞋，我恨恨地在他头上拍了一下，很轻。何昶希却故意作出一副吃痛的模样，大声嚷嚷着我记住你了啊夏瀚宇！然后扑过来就要对我进行暴揍。  
我急忙求饶，打断他的暴行，说我给你唱首歌吧，何昶希。然后揽着他的肩一起在床上倚着靠垫躺着。  
何昶希不明所以地点点头，但还是顺势收手，挨挨蹭蹭地挪过来，将大半的重量都压在我身上。我还没说什么，他便用手肘支着身子起来，凑到我唇边轻啄了一下，笑嘻嘻的先我一步辩驳起来：我很轻的！  
嗯，很轻。  
我轻笑了一下，伸手将他在我怀里按实了些，何昶希自己也挪动着寻了个更舒服的姿势，像只餍足的猫咪般眯上了眼睛。

给你一整首情诗，关于你温暖名字，在每个孑然的深夜为你诵读。字句真诚而坚固，星辰也为你祝福。  
一想你，梦就溢满温度。

何昶希轻声和着唱完了一整支歌，最后十分捧场地为我欢呼起来，自顾自开始点歌，说那我想听迷迭香。  
我摇摇头，说我唱不出口。  
迷迭香撩人而缱绻，勾起的每一个尾音都是挑逗。何昶希依然是那个语带薄荷味撒娇，对我发出恋爱的讯号的何昶希，我也依然是那个对他的一切都贪图的夏瀚宇。  
但我现在实在唱不出口，想象不到该如何在这样的氛围下交换一个迷迭香吻。  
而何昶希终于后知后觉地发觉不对，仰起脸冲我讨好的笑笑，试探性地开口问我：“怎么了呀瀚宇？”  
我只是哑着嗓子说，“你……是怎么死的？”

没开头没落款的一个问句。  
你知道了？  
何昶希果然如我料想一般怔愣住了。他上下嘴唇开阖几次愣是没落下旁的话音来，半晌才闷闷地说：“死太久，忘了。”  
“什么时候，因为什么，都忘了？”  
“嗯，都忘了。”  
我哦一声，接着问他：那你总该记得自己还有什么执念吧？  
我听陈宥维说，类似何昶希这般的孤魂野鬼，都是执念太深才会继续游荡在这人间。我手上无意识地捏着他给我的小锁，思绪纷乱地想要从和他同住这几个月的生活里，找出有什么是他格外在乎的东西。  
……好像没有。何昶希对什么都永远好奇，永远保持新鲜感，自然也无所谓偏爱和执念。要说执念，都还不如说说我一直惦记着的想和他一起出去吃的烤肉。  
何昶希起身坐起来，眼眸是如烟似雾的灰色，被笼在睫毛刷下的阴影里晦暗不明。

然后，我听见他说：找一个人。  
找一个人啊。我有些吃味，拧着眉刚想问他是谁，他却伸手捏了捏我的肩：别问，问就是…….嘘。

何昶希朝我轻轻呼了口气。我以为就该当作翻过一章，何昶希却又忽然发难，反客为主地问我：谁教的你这样问我？  
他板起脸的时候很有距离感，眉宇鼻梁都是刀削一般，眼底一贯的天真和绵软此刻也被他刻意压下。  
我一瞬间感觉有些透不过气来，仿佛我们中间错过的那些时光就这样乘着今夜的风，行过千里万里，终于跋涉至我们的孤岛，无端却偏要横亘在我们之间。

我在沉默中作出妥协，向他坦白：陈宥维。  
我就知道是他。何昶希抿了抿唇。  
我没吭声，只是上撩起眼皮与他对视。  
你怎么这么傻啊夏瀚宇，这么好骗？何昶希笑起来，居高临下地望着我，我看见他的眼尾有些泛红。怎么陈宥维说什么你就听什么啊？  
我点点头，说嗯，说我信他。  
何昶希像是被我气笑了一般，尾音上扬起，眼角却落下颗泪来：那现在我和你说，你什么都别管，就当今晚什么都没问过什么都不知道，安安分分给我去睡觉，你听不听？  
晚了，我已经都知道了。  
我执拗地摇摇头。  
何昶希愣怔了一下，片刻后猛地阖上眼，眼眸中的漫天星子霎时不见。然后他俯身下来与我唇齿纠缠，末了才道：你怎么就不明白呢小夏。人间事人间了，我现在不管怎么样都是我咎由自取，何必多连累一个你？  
何昶希将下巴颌儿埋在我颈窝里，飘飘然地落下一声叹息。  
我还是摇了摇头，握住他的手放在我胸膛上，问他：你快消散了，是吗？你需要的，是这颗心脏，是吗。

何昶希一直都很喜欢打趣我说，夏瀚宇你薄得像个纸片人一样。  
但这或许是他不曾好好打量过自己才下的结论。他最近甚至又清减了些，我捏着他的手按在胸膛上时，只觉得触碰到的骨冰冷而锋利。  
为什么呢，明明何昶希自己总是一副温暖的模样，泼天的、炽烈的艳色都在他流转的眸光里。为什么他的一副骨却要这么冰冷？

“你感受到吗，何昶希？我的滚烫的一颗心，你拿走吧。”  
我低声说。

陈宥维说，询问一只鬼的死因，无论鬼是否作出回答，都代表你愿意与其交换命理。

三．  
那个晚上后来是怎么结束的？  
我好像记不太清了。不知道是因为现在陈宥维给的药剂药力发作，还是何昶希不想我记得太清楚。

后来，何昶希挣开我的怀抱站起来，走到窗前。我以为他要去拉上窗帘，便在身后急急地催促他记得穿拖鞋。但他没有，只是形销骨立地整个人浸泡在月光里，听见我唤他，转过身来时锁骨也被浸在一汪阴影里。整个人从弧度恰如其分的肩颈，到细直的一双腿，都被一道细线分割成两面，仿佛一半是鲜活，一半只是单薄的剪影。  
皮肉白皙得近乎透明，像极了注定要在春日消融的长街千堆雪。  
他软着嗓子撒娇，无往不利：别再追问希希啦。  
睡吧，小夏。我听见的他最后的话音是：等你醒来，天还是一样的天，日升月沉还是一样的日升月沉。睡吧。

然后，我被迫陷在昏沉沉一场大梦里，看到不知是谁的前世今生，跟随着梦中那个面上蒙着浓雾的男主角走过连绵数年的战火纷乱，打马遥遥望见异族升腾的圣火。别离，与半生的苦寻。不甘，与满眼的鲜血。  
还有来不及说出口的晦涩爱意。  
我忽然懂了何昶希的执念所在。

清晨的时候我一个人在有些刺目的日光中醒来，下意识抬手挡在眼前，半晌后意识猝然清醒，手指才缓缓地、无力地垂下。  
我从来都不是一个无畏的人，害怕的东西有很多，怕高，怕虫，还怕黑。一个人睡觉时总要留灯到天明，或者干脆将床帘敞得大开，直到后来有了何昶希陪才好转些，并且由于何昶希的原因，我再没在日光里醒来过。  
但现在我最害怕的事情发生了。  
——何昶希不见了。是自己离开了，还是……已经消散了？  
我茫茫然地将手按在我的胸膛上，与昨晚何昶希一般无二的位置。  
有心跳。  
怦。怦。  
但或许何昶希昨晚已经剖开了这幅血肉，从支棱着的肋骨间取走了我的心脏吧？  
他毕竟是只鬼。  
不然原本该是心脏的那个位置，怎么会感觉这么空虚呢。

我枯坐好久，抬动一下手指都要牵扯着心肝脾肺肾一块儿疼。全身两百多块骨头都被凭空抽走，疼得我整个人蜷缩起来，哭得眼眸通红。但一个人身体里的水分拢共就那么多，流尽了便是流尽了，眼角干涩得抽着疼时，我一片空虚的脑子里才终于有一个微弱的声音开始讲话。  
——去找陈宥维。

这也是我唯一一次见到陈宥维有些道士的模样。  
宽袍大袖，黑底纹着振翅的白鹤。过长的头发拢到耳后梳起成一个小揪揪。  
他一脸温和从容，十分体贴地便从我的沉默里读出来意。或者说，他其实一直就知道我会走到这一步，于是运筹帷幄地提前在此处等我。这般装束，大概也是为了替他接下来的一番话增加可信度吧。  
但其实不必。陈宥维是我目之所及唯一可作救赎的稻草了，我自然信他。  
他还是笑着：“都说道士是半个药师，那我这个非职业道士，勉勉强强也能算四分之一个药师了。”  
但我现在实在没有耐心听他这些前情提要，只萧萧肃肃一撩眼皮，问他，所以呢，你有什么，可以帮我找到何昶希的东西吗？  
“我有。”陈宥维点点头，一晃手腕从他的大袖里拿出一红一紫两管药剂，“我有两管新种了符的药剂，是我自己修复的古书上的方子，但还没有人试验过具体药性。”  
“你——愿意赌这一把吗？”

时隔良久，陈宥维终于话说通透。  
那把小锁里封存的是一只鬼的骨灰。最具效力和象征意味的，天灵盖焚烧殆尽后遗留的那一小撮，何昶希作为生人时所有的灵气和清气，都在其中。  
想要杀死一只鬼，最永绝后患的便是毁了他的骨灰。因此陈宥维早先时才会说，何昶希早就亲手将自我救赎的方法交到了我手中。只是我过于蒙昧，在很长的一段时间里都对此一无所知而已。  
而想要找到一只鬼，最便捷的也是循着他的骨灰气息去找。

然后陈宥维便又像个小老头般絮絮叨叨起来，说喝下那管紫色的药剂，我的灵魂会在十分钟内逐渐被剥离出来，下场或者是彻底的死亡与沉寂，或者是像何昶希一般存在着。若是成功，我便可以感受到何昶希寄存在小锁里的骨灰的气息了，顺着那道气息自然可以找到他。  
“但你若是后悔的话，记得在十分钟内喝下红色药剂。过了这十分钟，即便你成功了，也是不可逆的。”

我无不可。从他手中接过药剂时低声说了声谢谢，嗓音哑得我自己都快认不出。  
然后出门时顺手就将红色药剂抛进了楼道的垃圾桶里。

二．  
我感到有一些晕眩。  
陈宥维说的大致情况还是对得上的，我正在感受自己的灵魂被某种不知名的力量从自己身上剥离出来，前面八分钟的等待或许是为了欺瞒住什么，从这一分钟开始我其实已经不太拥有感官感受了，只是隐约感受到小锁还被我死死捏在手中。  
但这个药剂果然还是存在瑕疵的。  
像是出于动物性的直觉，我总觉得自己即便是成功了，存在状态也和何昶希不太一样。有点麻烦。  
最起码何昶希的各方面感觉都很正常，闻得见花香，也能感受到温暖。还会为我双眸失神。  
但这些我都不管。  
只要能够像陈宥维说的那般，让我的灵魂逃避法则而继续存在着，能够循着何昶希小锁上遗留的气息寻到他，或者是将他的残魂收拢起来。

……其他我都不管。

一．  
我要把你揉进我怀里，把你做进我梦里。  
同是万物生长的命理，为何你偏偏如此令我着迷。

Fin.


End file.
